Criminal Lovers
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: OS: Bonnie and Damon are a criminal couple and they love it. One day they rob a bank and the police are after them. They want to get married in Las Vegas and enjoy their life, but will they lose the police once again ? Please read and enjoy. Reviews would be great :D


AN: Hey this is another oneshot and I hope you will like this :D So read and enjoy it. Additionally you can tell me if you liked this or not. So reviews would be very nice Lol. Oh before I forget to say, I will update my other stories soon. Hopefully next week. :)

Bonnie and Damon ran fast toward their car. They were wanted. The police had tried to find them, but they never succeeded. A few minutes ago they had robbed a bank and were now on the run. After they were in the car, Damon promptly started the engine and they drove off. He gave full throttle to be a bit ahead of the police that had begun to follow them. "Damon, drive faster. They will overtake us soon."

Bonnie shouted loudly, so he would hear her in all that noises, which mostly came from the police cars. Damon switched to the last gear and drove further. He looked at the rearview mirror and saw that the police carts were still after them. "Don't worry red bird. We will lose them. Don't we always do it?" He said to her smoothly. Bonnie relaxed a little and went from anxious to being happy. She and Damon would marry soon.

They would get married in Las Vegas. Both of them were for that idea. In a small chapel the ceremony would take place. In this moment she looked behind her and noticed the cops. Suddenly a very loud sound from above could be heard and she glanced at the sky, only to see a helicopter. A man in it called their names, so that they would stop driving. But Damon didn't relent. He would never do that. In fact he drove even faster.

Bonnie turned around again and screamed:" You'll never get us, you sick bastards." Damon laughed and said calmly:" My little bird, don't offend them even more. They already know that." Bonnie turned towards him and said sweetly:" I know but still they are." He grinned widely and concentrated to the street again. She looked at the rear mirror and spotted that the police cars were more distant than before. She sighed in relief but still she felt uncomfortable.

Bonnie gazed at him and said nervously:" Damn Damon can't you just drive with high speed?" He chuckled and said composedly to her:" Chill little red bird. Everything will be alright. I'll obtain the other cars and they will lose us. So calm down." She breathed deep in and tried to cool down. She got quiet and kissed his cheek as her way to thank him. He smiled smugly, but didn't turn towards her, because he was still driving.

All of a sudden Damon went to the last gear and drove with the highest speed away. Bonnie shrieked at that, but then collected herself and accustomed herself to his driving. In the past and present she was used to his special driving skills. This fact was one of the things she loved about him, besides other things. The police was now right behind them, but Damon didn't pause. He continued with his fast driving.

All at once he did overhaul some of the other carts and the police seemed to lose them in that sea of cars. After all they were on the highway. Now Damon had passed the rest of the cars and the police was in a great distance. "Yeah we did it Damon. We've won again. Yes, we are so awesome." Bonnie cheered happily. Damon chuckled lightly and said:" Yes my little red bird. We are even better than Bonnie and Clyde, because we are Bonnie and Damon."

She smiled lovingly at him and replied jovially:" Yes we are the new best criminal couple. No one can beat us nor compete with us."

He grinned mischievously at her and wanted to kiss her at that instant, but sadly he had to drive still. Instead of kissing her, he grabbed her hand and held hers in his free hand. He squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled at him, even though he glanced to her for a moment, because he had to focus on his driving. He let go of her hand and continued driving with his two hands.

When they had arrived in Las Vegas, they immediately searched a chapel to marry and found one. It was 8 PM and the city shone brightly with colored lights. They went into the building and were the first ones, who wanted to get married. Though Bonnie had imagined that her wedding would be more romantic, she didn't mind the unconventional wedding. She just didn't care anymore. Why should she, If she would marry the best man of this world.

As they walked hand in hand towards the pastor, Bonnie couldn't help but think of their first meeting. She smiled at the thought of it.

Flashback:

It was a hot summer day and Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Meredith were about to leave the school, when a black Ferrari drove into their direction and stopped. Straight away everybody looked at the expensive dark car in astonishment, except Stefan, because he already knew that it was his brother, who was a gangster. He sighed and hoped that he wouldn't make any trouble.

Damon opened the door of his car and stepped nonchalantly out of the wagon. He looked at his brother and discovered three girls around him. A blonde was in his arms, which meant that this girl was his girlfriend Elena. Stefan talked about her all day. To Elena's left side was a dark haired girl with tanned skin, who glared at him. Damon ignored her reaction and his gaze fell directly at the petite redhead.

He grinned seductively at her and couldn't take his eyes off her. Her big brown eyes looked him up and down, which made him feel better. She wore a pink short dress and her curly hair reached to her shoulders. She was truly a beauty, he thought. He wanted to make her his now. She would be his partner in crime.

Bonnie returned his smile and was hypnotized by his beauty. He was just gorgeous. So gorgeous that it was illegal, she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the urge to follow him everywhere he wanted to go. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't just go to him and press her lips onto his. They looked intensively into each other's eyes and forgot the world around them. They were in their own world.

Abruptly Damon walked toward them and halted in front of Bonnie. Right away everyone looked at them and Bonnie gulped. He was even more beautiful, when he would be close to someone. That was what she had thought of him at that moment. Damon took her hand and kissed softly the top of it. She giggled and Damon let her hand go to introduce himself to her.

"Hello cara. My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm Stefan's older brother. May I know your name too?" He asked her flatteringly. She blushed and replied sweetly:" Of course. I'm Bonnie McCullough. It's nice to meet you Damon." He grinned devilishly. "The pleasure is mine." He said in a smooth low voice. "Stefan you can go home alone. You don't need a drive, but I think this young maiden needs one."

He winked at her and made Bonnie blush furiously. Stefan looked at him in shock and said warningly:" If you harm her, you'll have to answer me." Damon rolled his eyes and ignored his annoying little brother. "Would you like to go with me?" Bonnie couldn't think of another respond than yes. So she told him "Yes, of course." As she was leaving them, Elena griped her arm, looked worriedly into her eyes and said softly:" Please Bonnie take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you."

She laughed at her, but told her steadily:" Don't worry Elena. I'll be fine. I promise." With that Damon and Bonnie got into the car and drove away.

End Flashback

Bonnie and Damon stood in front of the pastor and told him to begin the ceremony. They had already done the formalities." Today we are gathered together here in the sight of God,.." Damon interrupted him and said rudely:" Yeah yeah. We know that part. Skip to the part, where I can kiss her as my wife." He snorted, whereas Bonnie snickered.

"Okay, If you want. Will you Mr. Damon Salvatore love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others…" Damon groaned and said sharply:" Just come to the point man." He nodded and said:" Will you take her as your wife?" Damon nodded, glanced keenly into her warm eyes and said proudly:" I will."

The pastor asked then Bonnie the same question:" Will you Miss Bonnie McCullough take him as your husband?" She smiled at Damon and said cheekily:" Of course I will. If not, I wouldn't be here." Damon returned her smile, while the pastor demanded them to put their rings on. Damon pulled the little ring box out of his pocket, took Bonnie's gold ring and put it onto her ring finger. Bonnie did the same with his ring.

After that the priest told them:'' With this I declare you as man and wife in the name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost. You can kiss her as your bride now." Instantly Damon kissed her softly onto the lips and Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, to pull him closer to her. Soon they deepened the kiss and their tongues fought for dominance.

Finally Bonnie let Damon win and they continued to kiss each other passionately. Bonnie let out a soft moan, while the minister cleared his throat as a hint, so that they would cut the kiss. Curtly they broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. Nevertheless they were happy and smiled cheerily at each other. At once Bonnie took the bouquet of flowers, which were placed on the podium.

The pastor looked at her strangely and asked her, what she wanted to do with the flowers. She shrugged and replied:'' I want to run with them and throw them in the air, so that someone can catch the bouquet of flowers." He nodded and let her have the bunch of flowers. They ran hand in hand out of the chapel and went directly to their car.

They got into the car and drove off. As he had started to drive away, Bonnie had thrown the bouquet in the air and a young woman caught the flowers. Now Bonnie and Damon would travel around the world and perhaps someday they would get tired of their current life and settle down somewhere. Maybe they would even establish a family in the future.

One thing she knew for sure, was that she would be happy her entire life by Damon. The promise she had given Elena wasn't broken, because she was fine and she would be fine, though they would be surely issues about some things. Still she couldn't think of a better place to be than with Damon. He was her soulmate and she was his. They were the black crow and the little red bird. At least that were their nicknames for each other.


End file.
